Give Me a Hug!
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Misaki still doesn't like when boys touch her but when Usui tries to will Misaki resist his touch? Or will she embrace it?


**Give Me A Hug!**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**One Shot**

_**Misaki hates being touched by men and none-the-less being hugged. Will Usui be able to change that? Or will he just make Misaki's phobia worst?**_

Misaki was walking down her street to school when the Baka trio came race towards her. "PREZ~!" They screamed as they flung their arms out.

Misaki only took a step to the side and let the boys tumble into a pile of garbage. "You're going to wake up the neighbors." Misaki said in an irritated voice, "And I already told you guys I don't like you guys hugging me."  
>"What about Usui?" They asked with their eyes watery.<p>

"Him to!" Misaki said with her face flush red.

"What about me?" A velvety voice asked.

Misaki slapped her hand onto her forehead. "_Why__do__things__have__to__get__from__bad__…__to__worst?__" _She asked herself.

"Hi Misa-Chan~!" Usui said as he approached her with his arms apart ready for her to fall into her embrace.

Misaki kept her arms in front of her to keep Usui from encircling his arms around her. "I told you already no!" She said with her face flush red again.

Usui put on a pouty face. "Why not?" He whinnied like a little boy.

"Because I don't like it!" She screamed and ran towards the school.

She had finally managed to make it to school and hide in the student council room. "Misaki-Chan!" Said a happy pink headed girl.

Misaki smiled and waved her hand. "Good morning Sakura-Chan."

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, "Are you playing hide-and-go-seek?"  
>Misaki laughed. "No, Usui keeps trying to hug me." She said with a sigh, "He's so persistent that it's pissing me off."<br>A few seconds had past and Sakura still didn't give her a reply she looked up. Sakura's eyes were shaped as hearts and her face was bright red. "LOVE!" She said happily, "Usui likes you!"

Misaki turned bright red. "No way!" Misaki said, "Besides…why would he like the demonic president out of all people?"  
>Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you ask him since he's here?" She asked.<p>

Misaki gasped and almost fell out of her chair. "GET AWAY!" She screamed.

Usui smirked and took a few steps closer to her. "Why Misa-Chan?" He asked as he placed his hand on the table, "Do I make you nervous?"  
>Misaki turned bright red. "Stop!" She screamed, "You know I don't like people hugging me!"<br>"I hug you." Sakura said.

One of his brows rose. "Then I take it you don't like it with particularly **guys** hug you." He said.

Misaki turned her head to the side. "It's not like that." She whispered.

"Did you say something Prez?" He asked as he leaned closer so he was only a few inches apart from her.

"BACK UP YOU PREVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!" She screamed as she stumbled out of her chair.

She ran out with her face burning up. Sakura looked at the door and then back at Usui and started laughing. "Misaki-Chan really does have a phobia over guys."

Usui sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I've told her already how I feel yet why doesn't she believe me?" He said while sighing.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Misaki never had a boyfriend before." She said, "I guess you can say she's new to these things."

Usui sighed. "What to do."  
>"Why not surprise her?" Sakura asked.<p>

Usui looked at her with a confused look. "How?"  
>Sakura smiled. "Come here and I'll tell you."<br>**(With****Misaki****on****the****Rooftop)**

Misaki was leaning against the railing and staring at the birds flying past the building and the Sakura blossoms dancing through the sky. "School just started yet I'm exhausted." She whispered as she pressed her head against head railing, "What's with everyone today?"  
>She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds float by. "It looks like a flower." She said as she pointed to the cloud resembling a flower.<p>

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a warm breath against her neck. Misaki was about to do a series of moves to get the person off of her when he whispered into her ear. "Please…just listen." The voice begged.

Misaki turned flushed red. "You could have just told me, and I would have listened…stop touching me!"  
>Misaki tried to pry his arms away from her waist but, he wouldn't budge. "No." He said stubbornly.<p>

Misaki sighed and leaned her let her head back on his shoulder. "What do you want then?" She asked in a whisper.

She could feel his body shake when he chuckled. Misaki could feel his heart beating fast and felt his warmth on her back. "What is your answer?" He asked.

Misaki's tongue was tied and she couldn't think of anything. "For what?" She stuttered.

"Must I repeat myself?" He asked with a sigh.

Misaki just nodded her head. She could feel her blood rise to her face. "I just want to hear it again." She said in a whisper.

Usui smirked and leaned closer to her ear. "I love you." He purred into her ear, "Will you be mine and only mine?"  
>Misaki looked up at the sky and placed her hands over his and sighed. "I guess…it wouldn't hurt…to be your…girlfriend."<br>With that Usui turned her around and hugged her tightly and started laughing. "THANK GOD!" He said joyously, "I thought you were going to say no!"

Misaki turned red but then just wrapped her arms around him. "Would you rather me say no then?"  
>"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Usui said as he shook his head, "I'm so happy!"<p>

He hugged her again. "I guess I can get use to…this…hugging thing." Misaki mumbled into his shirt.

"Did you say something Misa-Chan~?" He asked happily.

Misaki just looked up at him and smiled. "No."


End file.
